I Will Wipe Away All of Your Tears
by amy-lee88
Summary: Madison has loved Davis most of her life but he loves her best friend Kari Kamiya and she loves T.K. Madison tries hard to keep him, he leaves for 4 years and comes back but Madison shoves Davis away...miner yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1……………………On the Edge

"Davis what's wrong?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me Madison". Davis looked away. "I can't think I can't sleep".

Madison looked at the ground. "Is it Kari?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Isn't it always?" "I can't get her out of my head; she's always there in love with T.K and kissing T.K". A tear fell down his face.

"I don't know what to say". Madison looked at him. "Davis I can't make this better, nobody can but you."

The rain poured even harder on their already drenched skin.

_I'd love to walk away and pull myself out of the rain, but I can't leave without you. I'd love to walk away from all the constant fear and endless doubt, but I can't live without you…_

They stood on the bridge looking into the river, the rain still falling… "What can I do?"

Davis looked into her eyes.

She looked at him sadly. "I don't know". She looked away, fighting back the tears; she didn't want Davis to see her cry. The truth is she loved Davis with all her heart, she always had. But Davis loved Kari, Madison's best friend.

Davis looked at her. "I gotta get you out of the rain". Davis put his jacket over Madison's shoulders. She looked at him and smiled.

They walked to Matt's house, because Madison has band practice with him.

"Hey Madison. Why are you guys all wet? Were you stupid enough to take a stroll in the rain?" He answered the door and teased her straight away – as usual. He let them in.

Davis decided to stay and watch. Madison picked up her guitar and started to play, Matt stood near the mic and picked up his bass and played and sand along with her.

The practice was over in about 2 hours, they still needed a little more practice though.

Davis took Madison home, where she lived with Tai and Jun.

"Hey Jun". Madison and Davis walked in the door.

"Hey Madison, Davis how was your day?"

"We went to Matt's to practice and Davis decided to stay and watch." Madison explained as she put her things away.

Tai walked in.

"Hey Davis, how are you?"

"I'm OK, anyway I gotta go get goin', gotta work tomorrow, see ya's later."

"Bye Davis". Jun went back to cooking dinner.

"See ya" Tai joined her.

Madison walked Davis out to the elevator.

"I'm glad you were here today Madison thank-you".

"It's OK, anytime, you're my best friend Davis you know I'm here if you need me".

He winked at her, they said goodbye and he left.

Madison walked back to the apartment. Jun greeted her at the door.

"He's still in love with her Jun". Jun gave Madison a sad look.

"I'm sorry".

"There's no need to be sorry, it's not your fault Jun. I'm gonna go lie down for a while."

Madison walked to her room and flopped onto her bed; she gazed up at the ceiling, then turned on her side. She spotted a note form Davis under her desk. She got up off her bed and picked up the note and read it.

It made her so mad, he was telling her how much he loved Kari. It made her think how much she had failed. She loved Davis as much…as much as he loved Kari. A tear fell down her cheek. She went outside on the balcony, she felt like jumping off, but then she seen him….Ken and Yolie were back from their honeymoon. She wiped away her tears and ran to see them. Her digimon Keetamon at her heels.


	2. I Love You

Chapter 2 ……….I love you. How can you leave?

The next day Madison was sitting in the park waiting for Kari and T.K.

"Hey Kari, T.K".

"Hi". They said together.

"So how's Davis?"

'Why does everyone ask me? I don't know, or is it that they mean, how are _you_ and Davis going?' Madison thought to herself.

Everybody knew but that she loved him, but Davis himself. How could she tell him?

"I haven't seen him today". Kari seen her uneasiness at the question and changed the subject.

"So how's the band?" Kari changed the subject to the band.

"It's great, we still need a little more practice though".

"Matt can be a little unco sometimes" T.K laughed.

Madison laughed. "He's not that bad, he just needs to build some coordination" she said.

They left to go to lunch. Kari had something to tell Madison and T.K. While they were eating lunch, Kari stopped to tell them what she had wanted to tell them all week.

"Madison, T.K I have something important I want to tell you". She paused.

"I'm pregnant".

T.K's mouth drooped and Madison choked on her drink.

"Are you angry T.K?"

Kari and Madison looked at him.

"Depends".

They looked at him quizzically.

"Who is the father?"

Kari sighed in relief. "Of course it's you T.K".

Madison looked at Kari. "When are you gonna tell everyone else?" She thought about Davis's reaction and cringed, he would be devastated, how could he win Kari now he will think, now all her work will go backwards, Davis will be miserable again.

Madison snapped back to reality. "I have to go guys, I'm sorry, I forgot to do something, see you later Kari, congratulations T.K, talk to you tomorrow".

She left and waked home. She was so happy for Kari, but there was a sense dread, when Davis found out god knows what he'll do.

She opened the door of her home and saw Tai, Jun and Davis talking about something on T.V. They all looked up at her waiting for the news from Kari.

"So what did Kari tell you?" Tai asked first.

Madison paused for a minute. "She's pregnant". With one glance at Davis she knew how he felt, she could feel it.

"Are you serious?" Jun was shocked.

"Yup definitely".

An evil grin formed on Tai's face. "Oh boy, my mother is gonna hurt T.K" He laughed. "Kari is only 22, my mom and her made pact that Kari would have kids after she was married and was about 26". His evil grin grew wider.

"What about you Tai?" Jun asked him suspiciously.

"Hey I was married and she didn't care how old I was she was just happy to be a grandmother. And Layla was born when I was 24 so it wasn't that bad". Tai stuck his nose up in the air.

Jun laughed at him.

Davis stood up. "I better get goin guys, got stuff to do at home."

Layla walked out of her bedroom holding her teddy.

"Uncle Davis!" she looked at him in surprise.

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing awake?" He said softly to her.

"Monsters". Is what she managed to say, she was only 2 so she couldn't talk properly yet.

He went over and picked her up. "I'll put her back to sleep don't worry Jun, comin' with us Madison?" She walked with them. Davis laid Layla in her crib and put the blanket over her.

"Where are the monsters?" Davis asked her. She pointed under bed, he laughed.

"There's no monsters under there and if they come out, just call Uncle Davis or Daddy to come and tell them to go away, OK?"

"Yep". She said in a cute voice only a toddler could pull off. She lied down and after a while drifted off to sleep. Davis looked at Madison sadly.

"I better get going". He walked out of the room, then to the front door. Madison followed him, she caught him outside.

"Davis!" He stopped at her call. "Why did you leave so fast?" she asked, she knew the answer but she wanted him to talk to her.

"I can't be here with Kari pregnant to T.K, I'm leaving Madison, I've been offered a job overseas". She didn't want to hear what she was hearing. 'He can't leave! Not now'. She thought.

"Why do you have to go?" She grabbed his arm.

"I can't stay here; I don't wanna ruin Kari's life by interfering and annoying everyone by moping around all the time. I have to leave, do you understand?"

"No I don't, you don't have to leave". Davis looked at the ground. "I'm leaving tonight".

"No, Davis, please don't go…I love you."

"I'm sorry". He walked away. Madison looked down at her digimon partner.

"I'm sorry". Keetamon repeated Davis's words.


	3. The New Arrival

Chapter 3 …………………….The New Arrival

9 months had past and T.K and Kari had a little baby boy named Takato.

"Oh he's so cute".

"He's gorgeous".

"He looks so much like his father".

"Uh he smiled! Oh my God he's beautiful".

Madison, Sora, Yolie and Mimi crowded around the newborn. They had come to see Kari in the hospital anxious to her baby boy.

"So Kari, up for anymore kids?" Mimi mocked her.

"No way! Hmmm its painful, but you get these little miracles". She kissed Takato on the forehead, he squirmed and woke up.

"Oh he has T.K's eyes. I want one! Where is Ken when I need him?" They all laughed, and then Ken walked in. They all looked at Yolei when he asked what they were laughing at.

"Ah heheh nothing Ken, just silly girl talk". All the girls smiled.

"So when are you going home Kari?" Sora asked.

"This afternoon, Madison's taking me home coz T.K has to work".

That afternoon, Kari left the hospital with Madison. They arrived at Kari's apartment. Kari put Takato in the pram to sleep and then put the heater on because it was getting a little cold.

"I better get going; I'll let you rest Kari". Madison whispered.

"You rest too; you've been at the hospital the whole time, thanks." Kari smiled.

"See ya". Madison left. She didn't live far from Kari; she got in her car and drove home. She walked in the door to Tai sprawled on the couch fast asleep, with Layla by his side. Tai had been at the hospital the whole time Kari was in there as well as Madison.

"Hey Jun". Madison crept inside.

"Hey, I heard from Davis today". She said

Madison's heart skipped a beat. "What did he say?"

"Nothing really, I told him about Kari and he went silent".

"Oh OK, I'm just gonna go lie down, I'm so tired." Madison said yawning.

"OK." Jun let her go.

Madison lay on her bed thinking of Davis, she thought to herself. 'Will I ever see him again? When will you come bask Davis?'

"I miss you." Keetamon stirred, half asleep at the end of her bed.


	4. Come Back To Me

Chapter back to me…

4 years had passed, Davis still hadn't come back.

Madison was at Kari's, just catching up.

"Takato Takaishi! What are you doing?" Kari yelled at Takato from the kitchen, he was banging around in his room. "He's your son T.K, do something."

"Now he's my son when he's in trouble". He smirked and left to see his son.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in 4 years Madison, I've been so busy with work and Takato." She sighed.

Madison laughed. "I saw you at your wedding".

Kari laughed too. "That was 2 years ago."

"Yeah I know." Madison smiled.

"So how's life". Kari asked her.

"You know the usual working at Izzy's, babysitting Layla. Tai and Jun are always busy working, Tai usually comes home early, he can't stand not seeing Layla, they're so cute when they're together."

Madison's phone received a sms.

"Who's it from?" Kari asked.

"Jun" Madison looked surprised. "She says she has something for me at home and to move my arse." They laughed.

"OK go then". Kari ushered her to the door.

"Bye".

Madison walked in the door at home.

"Hey Jun what did you want?" Jun stood silent.

"Hey Madison".

She froze. 'No it can't be'. She turned around and looked Daisuke Motomiya in the eyes.

She couldn't take it, she ran out of the door, tears streaming down her face.

"Madison!" Davis called after her.

"Just let her go Davis, you hurt her bad when you left." Tai pulled him back.

"Just give her a while Davis." Jun said calming him down. "Just let her get over the shock."

Madison ran as far as her legs could take her, she sat down in the park and cried. 'Why after all this time does he come back into her life? She was just starting to get over the fact that he wasn't coming back.' She got up and walked to Izzy's where she worked.

Izzy owned a disco/pub in town. There was a pub in one room and a disco in the other.

She walked into Izzy's not looking anywhere, at first but when she looked around she saw Davis sitting there. She walked back out of the door. Davis ran after her.

"Madison, wait!" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What do you want Davis?" She snapped, and pulled her arm away.

"I wanted to see you."

"Why? After all this time you decide to come back and you expect me to talk to you." She cried. "I told you I loved you and you just walked out of my life because you couldn't get the girl you wanted!" "I've always loved you and you've always loved my best friend, but you couldn't even tell that I loved you, and everyone made it so obvious."

Where do we go from here Davis?" "I know you still love Kari, I can feel it I know you."

He looked at the ground in shame. "I don't know if I still do, I just need to sort out my feelings."

"Well I'm not gonna wait around for you anymore. Good-bye Davis." She turned on her heel and walked away out of his life, partly, just as he walked out on her 4 years ago. She walked around the corner at least.

"Hey Madison". Jun tried to talk to her. Madison just walked into her room, put music on and cried herself to sleep.

_Metaphor for a missing moment_

_Pull me into your perfect circle_

_One womb_

_One shape_

_One resolve_

_Liberate this will_

_To release us all_

_Gotta cut away, clear away_

_Snip away and sever this_

_Umbilical residue that's_

_Keeping me from killing you_

_And from pulling you down with me in here_

_I can almost hear you scream_

_Give me_

_One more medicated peaceful moment_

_One more medicated peaceful moment_

_And I don't wanna feel this overwhelming_

_Hostility_

_Because I don't wanna feel this overwhelming_

_Hostility_

_Gotta cut away Clear away_

_Snip away and sever this_

_Umbilical residue_

_Gotta cut away Clear away_

_Snip away and sever this_

_Umbilical residue that's_

_Keeping me from killing you_

_Keeping me from killing you_

_Keeping me from killing you…_


	5. Brawl

Chapter 5………….Brawl

Madison woke up the next morning with a headache. Then she remembered she had to go to work in an hour, so she had a shower and got dressed.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jun greeted her in the kitchen.

"Hey." She ate breakfast then dashed out to work, leaving Keetamon with Layla.

"Hey Izzy", she called as she walked in.

"Hey Madison, you're a little late, did you sleep in?" He replied to her call.

"Yeah" she looked to the ground.

"I know he's back in town, I've told him to stay away from you if he wants what's best for you", he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Thanks Izzy". She got working in the kitchen, cleaning up and helping the other workers.

It was 9 when she went on her night shift at the bar. The usual Friday night customers were there, Tai, Matt, Sora, T.K and Cody, but there was another person sitting in the group that Madison didn't want to know about…Davis.

"Hey Madison get over here will ya" Matt called.

"What is it Matt? She sighed and tilted her head sideways.

"You ready for the gig next week?"

She grinned. "Of course I am, stupid." "Can you keep in time yet?" she mocked him.

Everyone laughed. "I'm getting there, shut up."

"Oh well, don't go off at me for not knowing the song". She grinned again and went to serve another customer.

A little later that night, they were all still sitting at the bar when Madison went to take some orders to the guys in the back corner, they looked creepy so Tai, Matt and the others watched her.

As they suspected, one of the guys hit on Madison, she told him to get lost, but he was too drunk to take no for an answer. He held her up against the wall by her neck. Matt and Tai got up as fast as they could, but Davis was already in front of them. The guy trued to move in on Madison, but Davis pulled him off her and punched him in the face. The rest of his mates got up and went for Davis but were stopped by Tai, Matt and T.K. Izzy joined in to help throw them out.

The big guy fighting Davis picked up a chair and swung it at him, Davis ducked but instead it hit Madison over the head. Davis punched the guy in the stomach and bought his knee up to his face and knocking him out. Davis then went to help Sora with Madison. They called an ambulance, when it arrived Tai and Davis went with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital they met up with Jun. "What happened?" She ran up to them holding Layla in her arms.

They told her what happened; she gave Layla to Tai and went to check on Madison. She came out in 20 minutes later and told them she was OK.

"She only needs a few stitches and a lot of rest, she's been under a lot of stress lately" she looked at Davis. "When she wakes up tomorrow, she'll have a major headache." She explained.

"Can we go see her?" Keetamon and Davis asked.

"No, not yet, but if you stick around a little longer you'll be able to".


	6. Recovery

**Davis:** Will you ever finish the story??

**AmyLee:** Hrrmm maybe if you'd stop bugging me I could get on with the typing!! 

**Davis:** Fine then I will.

**Marik:** pop's up out of nowhere She will finish the story when she has time.

**Davis:** Who the hell are you?

**Marik:** AmyLee's boyfriend what's it to you?

**AmyLee:** Alright you 2 shoooosh so I can get on with the next chapter OK! Here it is.

**T.K: **Review please!!

**AmyLee: **beets T.K over the head with a book I said shoooooosh!

Chapter 6………………..Recovery

Madison woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and Davis sitting next to her bed watching her sleep peacefully. "Madison I-."

"Thank-you Davis" Madison cut him off, he didn't need to apologize. "Don't say sorry Davis you don't need to"…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Madison was let out of hospital, Davis took her home. Tai and Jun weren't home yet but they gave Davis a spare key to their apartment. When they got inside Madison felt dizzy so Davis picked her up and carried her to her room. Madison felt Davis's strong arms hold her tight, it was pure bliss… He gently laid her on down on her bed, he looked into her violent green eyes, and she looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. Did he really love her? What was this feeling he had inside him? Davis was confused; he looked away and stood up.

Tai Jun and Layla came home. "Hey Madison I gotta get goin, get some rest OK?" She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes penetrating his soul.

"Thank-you Davis, for everything." He left.

"See ya Davis!" Jun called. He said bye and walked out. He walked down the street completely confused with his feelings. He wanted to make out with Madison the moment she looked into his eyes before. Why didn't you kiss her you asshole?! He scolded himself. You obviously have feelings for her and she's in love with you. He had no feeling for Kari anymore. He remembered a few years ago Madison had told him she loved him…I'm so stupid. Why didn't I realize she was totally head over heels in love with me? He was beating himself up over this as he waked home.

--------------------------------------------------------

Madison lay on her bed trying to sleep and figure out why Davis had looked at her so emotionally; he's never looked at her that way before. Her head ached so she stopped thinking and drifted off to sleep…


	7. Rafting Rescue

**Davis:** Will you ever finish the story??

**AmyLee:** Hrrmm maybe if you'd stop bugging me I could get on with the typing!! 

**Davis:** Fine then I will.

**Marik:** pop's up out of nowhere She will finish the story when she has time.

**Davis:** Who the hell are you?

**Marik:** AmyLee's boyfriend what's it to you?

**AmyLee:** Alright you 2 shoooosh so I can get on with the next chapter OK! Here it is.

**T.K: **Review please!!

**AmyLee: **beets T.K over the head with a book I said shoooooosh!

Chapter 6………………..Recovery

Madison woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and Davis sitting next to her bed watching her sleep peacefully. "Madison I-."

"Thank-you Davis" Madison cut him off, he didn't need to apologize. "Don't say sorry Davis you don't need to"…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon Madison was let out of hospital, Davis took her home. Tai and Jun weren't home yet but they gave Davis a spare key to their apartment. When they got inside Madison felt dizzy so Davis picked her up and carried her to her room. Madison felt Davis's strong arms hold her tight, it was pure bliss… He gently laid her on down on her bed, he looked into her violent green eyes, and she looked into his gorgeous brown eyes. Did he really love her? What was this feeling he had inside him? Davis was confused; he looked away and stood up.

Tai Jun and Layla came home. "Hey Madison I gotta get goin, get some rest OK?" She looked up at him, her beautiful eyes penetrating his soul.

"Thank-you Davis, for everything." He left.

"See ya Davis!" Jun called. He said bye and walked out. He walked down the street completely confused with his feelings. He wanted to make out with Madison the moment she looked into his eyes before. Why didn't you kiss her you asshole?! He scolded himself. You obviously have feelings for her and she's in love with you. He had no feeling for Kari anymore. He remembered a few years ago Madison had told him she loved him…I'm so stupid. Why didn't I realize she was totally head over heels in love with me? He was beating himself up over this as he waked home.

--------------------------------------------------------

Madison lay on her bed trying to sleep and figure out why Davis had looked at her so emotionally; he's never looked at her that way before. Her head ached so she stopped thinking and drifted off to sleep…


	8. The Gig

**AmyLee: **Here's the next chappie….

**Davis:** Well hurry up then!

**Kari:** Shut up Davis and let her do her work.

**AmyLee:** Thank you Kari. Yes do that Davis or I will accidentally-on purpose write that you died.

**Davis:** -. -;

**T.K: **Please review!!! Or she will take it out on us, look at Davis, she made him dumb. REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!!!

**AmyLee:** . It's true hehee Anyway on with the chapter, read and review please. . This is the last chapter of the story!!!! YAY!

Chapter 8……………………….The Gig.

It was packed at the Odaiba Arena at 8:00pm. The opening Band had just finished. All of the Digidestined were in the front row all but two, Matt and Madison who were up on the stage behind closed curtains, nervous as hell.

"You ready Maddy?" Matt looked over at Madison.

"As ready as I'll ever be." The curtains opened, the band started playing an original song. Matt singing and on bass guitar, Madison on lead guitar, Jake on rhythm guitar and Ben on the drums. The whole band was dressed in black; Madison's hair was put up all messy at the back of her head, she wore long sleeved black lace top that was cut to go over her thumbs, a black mini skirt that was torn in places with tulle poking out from the bottom, knee-high boots also black and thigh-high sock that are hot pink and black stripped.

They played 4 of their original songs then they all switched places. Jake on lead guitar, Matt moved to where Madison was standing because she was now in the middle ready to sing and play the rhythm guitarist.

"What Madison is singing?" Tai was shocked.

"When did this happen?" T.K asked.

Madison spoke. "We are gonna play a few Evanescence songs. This ones Father Away. The guitar's roll in. Madison's heavenly voice came over the speakers. "I took their smiles, and I made them mine. I sold my soul just to hide the light. And now I see what I really am. A thief. A whore and a liar." "I run to you. Call out your name. I see you there farther away." Davis smiled at Madison. "I'm numb to you, numb and deaf and blind. You give me all but the reason why. I reach but I feel only air at. Not you. Not love. Just nothing. I run to you, call out your name. I see you there farther away." Madison glanced down at the guitar. "Tried to forget you, but without you I feel nothing. Don't leave me here, by myself. I can't breathe!" "I run to you. Call out your name! I see you there farther away, farther away, farther away, farther away, farther away". The guitar fades out. Everyone claps.

"Whooooh!" Kari screamed. Jake bought in the electric keyboard for Madison; she gave her guitar (Black 1956 Gibson Les Paul) to the band's fill in guitarist Joel. Madison sat down at the keyboard with the mic in front of her.

"No we're gonna play a softer song, hope you like it, it's My Immortal." Everyone cheered. Madison started the song on the keyboard.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all of my childish fears. And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Because your presence still lingers here, and it won't leave me alone." The notes Madison was hitting went a little faster "These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain I just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase." "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears." Madison looked at Davis. And I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me". Madison sung the next chorus and verse with power. "I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me. I've been alone all along!" The rest of the band plays along with Madison on the keyboard. Jake mosh's as he solo's. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears! When you'd scream I'd fight away all of you fears!" Madison's voice soars over the rest of the band. "And I've held your hand through all of these years, but you still have all of me, mee, meee". The song finished everyone screamed and clapped. Madison smiled to the crowd.

"Thank-you everyone for coming out tonight!! We hope you enjoyed it!" Madison said breathing hard and taking the mic from the stand. The whole band stood up the front and bowed. "Matt would you like to say anything to the excellent crowd we have tonight?" Madison said then past the mic to Matt.

"I would like to say… You guys freaking rocked out there tonight!" He screamed into the mic. "We'll probably go on tour sometime next year for the new album. We hope to see you at those concerts!" He gave the mic back to Madison.

"If anyone's wondering why I was singing and I never have before. That's right you were wondering weren't you! Well in the new album that will be out on Thursday, it's not only Matt singing it's a mixture of us both. You see Matt's just your regular bass player he need's some back-up" She smirked at him; he stole the mic off her.

"Hey watch it there missy, she's just joking, the band just agreed that we couldn't waste such a gorgeous voice so she's pretty much lead vocals now" Matt explained and gave the mic to Jake.

"Hey guys you rock!" Everyone screamed. "Also in our new album Madison is on the piano and singing so we've recruited a new guitarist this is Joel everyone!" He pointed to Joel and everyone screamed and clapped. "However Madison was not able to give up her Les Paul for the piano so she still does play a little bit on the guitar" He laughed at her.

Ben (the drummer) grabbed the mic off Jake. "You guys rock!" He screamed and put his hand up in the air putting his fingers in the rock symbol. "Yeah no one seems to have mentioned me in this so I'll have to do it myself. As you know I'm the drummer and yes ladies I am still the drummer of the band I ain't goin nowhere. I got nothing new to say coz I'm just doin the usual drummin. See you guys in town sometime and I better see you at the concerts!!" He gave the mic back to Madison.

"Well we have to go celebrate we'll be at Izzy's if anyone wants autographs. We love you!" And with that they left the stage all the Digidestined went back to Izzy's. Kari ran to Madison and hugged her.

"Oh my god that was great!" She screamed.

Matt hugged Madison. "That was so great!" He kissed her on the cheek. "You were great too" Madison told Matt. Davis felt a small pang of jealousy; it went away as fast as it came when Madison came up and hugged him and then she took him to a quiet corner.

"I love you so much Davis" She kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you too" He kissed her full on the lips. They went back to the rest of the party and celebrated some more.

THE END

**AmyLee: **I HAVE FINISHED!! I hope you liked it but people you have to review!! Please or I'll die

**T.K: **And so will I

**AmyLee:** slaps TK with a book No you won't Davis will. D hehehe


End file.
